geolifefandomcom-20200214-history
Geological Timeline: Going Cambrian
This is a tour of what Earth was like in the past and then continuing to today. As you will see, Earth never will look exactly like it did in a specific past portion of the timeline. Hadean Being such the first eon of Earth's history, volcanoes and asteroid impacts have affected the feel of the very beginning of Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and our planet, Earth. * Paleohadean * Pre-Nectarian period (unofficial) * Hephaestean epoch (unofficial), 4.55-4.5 Gya * Jacobian epoch (unofficial), 4.5-4.4 Gya * Canadian epoch (unofficial), 4.4-4.3 Gya * Mesohadean * Nectarian period (unofficial), 4.3-4.25 Gya * Procrustean epoch (unofficial), 4.25-4.2 Gya * Acastan epoch (unofficial), 4.2-4.1 Gya * Neohadean * Subacastan epoch (unofficial), 4.1-4.0 Gya * - Possible first appearances of abiogenesis and nanomonera (viruses and nanobes), 4.1 Gya * - Possible date of the Acasta Gneiss formation, 4.12 Gya * Promethean epoch (unofficial), 4.0-3.9 Gya * - Possible first appearances of Panbacteria, 4.02 Gya * - The continent of Pan-Ur had formed, 4.02-3.98 Gya Archean The Hadean, which was during the time where some people would involve in roasted feet, has cooled off and was brought to an abrupt end. Then the Archean began with a big floruish to life, where thin seaways, a big ocean surrounding the continents and islands, and even many marshes that were probably a place for bacteria to swim. * Eoarchean * Ataroan period, 3.95-3.8 Gya * - Obvious first appearances of abiogenesis and Bacteria, 3.94-3.9 Gya * Khernian period, 3.8-3.6 Gya * Forstian epoch, 3.8-3.7 Gya * - First evidence of the very first Archaea, 3.8 Gya * Nydayan epoch, 3.7-3.6 Gya * Liwesian period, 3.6-3.5 Gya * Paleoarchean * Soorlaanian period, 3.5-3.45 Gya * Okiuman (Okinaman) epoch, 3.52-3.48 Gya * Panbacteria split into Proteobacteria and Actinobacteria, 3.53-3.5 Gya * Hyggeligaldran epoch, 3.48-3.45 Gya * Taimatsuan period, 3.45-3.25 Gya * - First amoeba-like organisms and other earliest prototypes of eukaryotes were evolving, 3.43 Gya *- Second GOE event on Earth occured, 3.37-3.30 Gya * Leactite period, 3.25-3.15 Gya * Kazaian epoch, 3.25-3.2 Gya * Lohjian epoch, 3.2-3.15 Gya * Mesoarchean Cyanobacteria Tolypothrix.png|Cyanobacteria can swim in water. Escherichia.png|Proteobacteria evoled from Panbacteria. Archean Argentina Glacial.png|Modern South American glacier dating back to the Honolulian. Marsh Potholes.png|Illustration of marsh potholes of what life could have been living in during the Taimatsuan. * Hiroshiman period, 3.15-3.09 Gya * Motuan epoch, 3.15-3.12 Gya * Maliaen epoch, 3.12-3.09 Gya * Kärrmattian period, 3.09-3.02 Gya * Sendaisian period, 3.02-2.94 Gya * Lotofoan epoch, 3.02-2.98 Gya * Limoan epoch, 2.98-2.96 Gya * Matangian epoch, 2.96-2.94 Gya * Tidigisian period, 2.94-2.9 Gya * - The Pongola glaciation occured, 2.92-2.9 Gya * - The Tidigisian-Honolulian extinction event happened, from 2.91-2.88 Gya * Neoarchean * Honolulian period, 2.9-2.84 Gya * Storundertrykenian (Stor Undertrykke) epoch, 2.9-2.87 Gya * Yukidaruman epoch, 2.87-2.84 Gya *Nikutsuan period, 2.84-2.72 Gya *- The Pongola glaciation ended, 2.79-2.74 Gya *- The third GOE event occured, 2.77-2.75 Gya *Sapporian period, 2.72-2.65 Gya *Prosapporian epoch, 2.72-2.70 Gya *- Latest possible evidence of the Pongola glaciation ending, 2.73-2.7 Gya *Subkristallian (Subcristalyan) epoch, 2.70-2.68 Gya *- The Kristallian glaciation occured, 2.69-2.66 Gya *Neosapporian epoch, 2.68-2.65 Gya *Vanderetian period, 2.65-2.53 Gya *Eosiderian epoch, 2.65-2.58 Gya *- The Kristallian glaciation event ended, 2.59-2.57 Gya *Napoleon epoch, 2.58-2.53 Gya Proterozoic The Archean, which was a marshy and early part of the Precambrian supereon, has ended after the last two periods of the Archean eon. Now we're in the Proterozoic, the other eon of the Precambrian time. *Paleoproterozoic *Siderian period, 2.53-2.30 Gya *Paleosiderian epoch, 2.53-2.46 Gya *- Another GOE event occured (following an extinction event), 2.5-2.48 Gya *Subsiderian epoch, 2.46-2.38 Gya *- The Huronian glaciation occured, 2.4 Gya *Neosiderian epoch, 2.38-2.30 Gya *Rhyacian period, 2.3-2.05 Gya *Ottawan epoch, 2.30-2.15 Gya *Wauwatosan epoch, 2.15-2.05 Gya *- The Rhyacian-Orosirian extinction happened, 2.05 Gya *Orosirian period, 2.05-1.82 Gya *Hauuolian epoch, 2.05-1.95 Gya *- Impact from mass extinction event created the Vredefort crater in South Africa, 2.03-2.026 Gya *Pohakuan epoch, 1.95-1.82 Gya *Statherian period, 1.82-1.6 Gya *Ferminian epoch, 1.82-1.75 Gya *Kahikolan epoch, 1.75-1.70 Gya *Houilan epoch, 1.7-1.6 Gya *- The Statherian-Calymmian event happened (the second worst extinction in the Precambrian), 1.63-1.60 Gya *Calymmian period, 1.6-1.4 Gya *Jejjatian epoch, 1.6-1.53 Gya *- The fifth GOE event happened, 1.55 Gya *Rualitokan epoch, 1.53-1.4 Gya *Ectasian period, 1.4-1.2 Gya *Stenian period, 1.2-1 Gya *Lorenian epoch, 1.2-1.15 Gya *Majuran epoch, 1.15-1.09 Gya *- The continent of Rodinia was going to form, 1.13-1.08 Gya *Hihifoan epoch, 1.09-1.0 Gya *Tonian period, 1,000-850 Mya *Dibkagian epoch, 1,000-955 Mya *Muaholonoan epoch, 955-905 Mya *Mequonian epoch, 905-880 Mya *Muskegan epoch, 880-850 Mya *Columbian period, 850-810 Mya *Grenvillian epoch, 850-810 Mya *Fryzinian stage, 850-830 Mya *Kai.-Sturtian stage, 830-810 Mya *Cryogenian period, 768-635 Mya *Astragaloian epoch, 768-695 Mya *Premarinoan stage, 768-695 Mya *- The Sturtian glaciation occured, 720-718.5 Mya *Marinisian epoch, 695-635 Mya *Submarinisian stage, 695-665 Mya *Panisian stage, 665-635 Mya *Ediacaran period, 635-541 Mya *Korisutsuan epoch, 635-602.6 Mya *Mesokorisutsuan stage, 635-621.6 Mya *Subkorisutsuan stage, 621.6-602.6 Mya *Subvendian epoch, 602.6-585 Mya *Miovendian stage, 602.6-595 Mya *Mesovendian stage, 595-585 Mya *Canovendian epoch, 585-541 Mya *Holovendian epoch, 585-563 Mya *Neovendian epoch, 563-541 Mya Phanerozoic We are now in the Phanerozoic. This is the eon where life evolves to the present, as many new organisms come to life. The Phanerozoic will continue to the present day. *Paleozoic *Cambrian period, 541-485 Mya *Terreneuvian epoch, 541-509 Mya *Sakharan stage, 541-520 Mya *Fortunian age, 541-529 Mya *Cambrian Age 2, 529-519 Mya *Botomian stage, 520-516 Mya *Cambrian Age 3, 520-514 Mya *Montezuman stage, 516-508.6 Mya *Sisimiutian age, * Category:GeoLife™ NewGeo Category:Community